


Kiss It Better

by TheHangedMan



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Biting, Blood, Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, not all at once though ouch this isn't dmmd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2574857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHangedMan/pseuds/TheHangedMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Kaneki came to live with Hide after going missing for six months things have been strange between the two of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Insanitydonewell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insanitydonewell/gifts).



> RIP me. I never intended to write HideKane smut and yet here I am. I may have over rated it, but well, just to be safe... Also I have a sequel written up who knows if that'll ever get posted.

Classes had gone late once again, but that was nothing new; Hide seemed to be coming home later and later every night. Freezing hands fumbled clumsily for ice cold keys located somewhere in the back pocket of his pants. This became increasingly difficult while trying to stifle a yawn that was probably a result from the increasingly irregular sleep schedule college had forced on him. Kaneki was probably sleeping by now seeing as the curtains were drawn shut and the lights were off. 

He unlocked the door with shivering hands rattling the lock much more than he had intended to. It swung open with a loud creak. He froze in place instantly; heart pounding uncontrollably in his chest. He and Kaneki had only been living together for a good month at this point and he wasn't sure how he'd react to being woken up late at night from a deep sleep. It would be best not to find out. 

Complete silence. Not a peep.

He exhaled a breath he couldn't remember holding and entered the apartment quietly. The door creaked closed behind him despite any attempt at controlling it. Well If Kaneki had slept through the first noise hopefully he'd sleep through the second one.

It was pitch black inside their apartment and as inviting as the light switch was he could manage without it. He shrugged off his jacket and scarf throwing them in the general direction of the coat closet. Gloves and shoes followed soon after likely ending up on the ground; he'd deal with the mess in the morning.

A strained yawn finally managed to escape while he shuffled down the hallway. He cursed himself internally for the excessive noise only to step on a mystery object lying on the floor. A sharp pain shot through his leg sending him hobbling forward in a fit of pain. He hit the wall biting back explicit swears. Why was everything so much louder at night?  
A light tapping noise from the living room caused him to stop.

"Kaneki, Is that you?" His voice trembled a bit from the curses that still wanted to leak out. If he hadn't woken up his friend earlier he sure had now.  
His eye sight had not completely adjusted when he felt himself being violently pushed back towards the wall. He hit hard feeling his head spin from the impact. The stranger advanced on him too fast for him to react. His hands were grabbed roughly and pinned to the wall on either side of his head making it difficult to struggle. He shifted his shoulders back and forth trying to break the iron grip that fastened him to the wall. He was two seconds away from trying to head butt the figure when he saw the familiar white tuft of hair hardly reflecting any light in the dark room.

"Oh, Kaneki!" He relaxed, "You scared the hell out of me. Sorry I must have woken you up. You don't seem like you're in a good mood." The pressure increased painfully around his wrists as the other boy leaned his weight up against him. "Sorry, sorry..." Hide mumbled starting to get worried. What if this was one of his violent mood swings. He knew that ever since Kaneki's time at Aogiri tree he had been struggling with mental instability although he refused to talk much about it. Half the reason Hide had asked Kaneki to stay in his apartment with him was so that he could keep an eye on him. The other reason he'd offered to let him stay here was about to become very apparent if Kaneki didn't back off soon.

Chances were that the ghoul's eyes had a longer time to adjust to the dark and if he kept his face close to Hide's for too much longer he might manage to make out the bright shade of scarlet his cheeks were turning. He felt his face heating up uncontrollably. He needed to say something to get Kaneki off of him fast. Before he could get a word out Kaneki pressed himself up against Hide's chest. What was going on? He exhaled sharply. This had to be some kind sick joke.

His voice nearly broke through the next few words, "Kaneki... could you please get off of me?"

It was over the instant it began. Soft lips pressed against his own with almost no force behind them and removed them self from him instantly. Kaneki's hands let go of Hide's and the weight of his body disappeared as the white haired boy backed off his shadowed face looking at his feet.

Hide stood speechless, his mind unable to process what had just happened. Before he could compose himself and think to say anything, Kaneki turned and left the room closing the door of his bed room softly behind him leaving a breathless Hide alone in the hall wondering if he had imagined the entire thing.

-

When Hide entered the kitchen the following morning Kaneki said nothing about what had occurred the previous night. He sat quietly at the kitchen table absently sipping his dark coffee with headphones stuck in both ears. He pretended not to notice when Hide entered and instead kept his focus on a dark covered book that lay open in front of him. As per their routine, another cup had been set up across from him steaming and filled with more cream than coffee. 

Kaneki's eyes glanced up from his book for a moment and then busied themselves with staring out the window almost pointedly when Hide sat down. He began blowing on the boiling liquid dejectedly somewhat irritated at how obvious Kaneki was being about it. He found it increasingly difficult to not jump right into the conversation. He'd had a pretty restless night analyzing what had happened and likely reading far too deeply into it.

The way Kaneki wouldn't meet his eyes however made conversation impossible and sent his mind spinning. Ever since Kaneki had come back he'd been so much harder to read. Many of the old things were still there like his quirks and habits, but something was off. It was like a new gear had been added throwing off the rest of the inner workings of his mind. What happened last night had been out of nowhere.  
He couldn't help but guiltily let his mind wander back to what had happened in a non analytic sense. The memory of Kaneki grabbing his arms roughly and shoving him against a wall was regretfully really hot. It was embarrassing to admit how much he'd enjoyed the unexpected situation despite the worry he'd felt at the time. His face grew hot as his mind began straying too far in the wrong direction. Instinctively, he grabbed the ignored cup of still scalding coffee and swallowed a dangerously large amount in attempt to move his mind away from the subject. He swore loudly as the pain flooded his mouth and registered against his tongue.

This grabbed Kaneki's attention immediately. "What's wrong?" He demanded; his expression contorting with a disproportionate amount of worry than was required for the situation.  
Hide shook his head and stuck out his painful tongue childishly, "It's nothing I just burned myself a bit." He forced his eyes to meet Kaneki's happy to finally have the eye contact he'd been hoping for all morning. He had to take his chance now before he lost the opportunity. He found himself forcing words out without thinking, "I think I need someone to kiss is better." Blood rushed to his face without a moment to spare.  
The other boy's eyes widened and his pale cheeks were painted with a surprising shade of rosy red. "I-I..." He stuttered tripping over the words.

He broke their gaze with a quick laugh, "I'm just messing with you, sorry. It's a bit early to tease you." He grabbed a spoon off the table and began nervously stirring his coffee. "I'm sure you had a good reason for last night, we can just forget about it." He blew on his coffee hating himself for the words coming out of his mouth. There was no way he'd forget about whatever that had been, but if this was just a result of Kaneki's disappearance then there was no point in pursuing it.

Kaneki looked desperate to explain himself, "It's not that... I just you know..."

A wave of his hand stopped the stream of words, "I don't want you to feel uncomfortable, we're best friends after all. Don't worry about... it..." He stopped talking as Kaneki stood up abruptly and walked around the table over to him, stopping only when he was directly over him. For a moment the two boys just stared at each other silently trying to guess what the other's next move would be. Hide couldn't help but think how unintentionally cruel Kaneki was being to him. This had to just be a horrible misunderstanding that would end in accidentally revealed sentiments and crushed feelings. He wasn't stupid enough to expect a the feeling to be mutual.

Strong hands grabbed his upper arms pulling him away from his thoughts and pinning his arms to his sides. Lips smashed themselves against his own hard causing his head to jerk back a bit in surprise. It wasn't far away enough to break contact, but he did pull his lips away a bit only for Kaneki to lean further into him not allowing him to escape. Their kiss lasted much longer this time giving Hide enough time to understand exactly what was going on. By the time they broke apart the surprise had faded only to give way to a cocktail of indiscernible emotions.

Kaneki's hands released Hide's arms slowly. He studied Hide face finding him flustered, "I'm sorry. I had to do it one more time. I promise it won't happen again. I understand if this changes things." His eyes wandered away calmly his voice hardly wavering. The stone cold facial expression felt very unlike him.

"Well," Hide sputtered out quickly in attempt to buy himself time to sort out what had just happened, "I mean if this is the last time, It wouldn't hurt to do a bit more right?" He waved his arms around trying to hide how flustered he was, "I mean you know, since it's a one time thing." He continued on vaguely trying to test the waters.

Kaneki's expression continued to be blank for a moment longer and then a ghost of a smile played on his lips, "Really?" A weak nod from Hide confirmed his thoughts. "Oh, I mean if this is a one time thing anyway..." His expression was entirely ambiguous at this point. At this point it seemed neither of them were entirely sure what the other meant by that statement.

Hide stood up uncertainly, "Well my tongue still does hurt..." He shoved his hands in his pockets embarrassed by all the cheesy lines he'd been dropping. What was up with him this morning?  
A surprisingly sly expression played on Kaneki's face, "You... want me to kiss it better."

He nodded, his face holding it's bright red color, "Yes, in fact, I think that's the only way it'll get better." He wanted to kick himself, that was so bad.

Kaneki closed the distance between them finally completely sure of himself. It was surprising how confident he could be once he'd been given the go ahead. Another difference between old Kaneki and new Hide noted. Before he was certain Kaneki would have been an embarrassed mess even if Hide had assured him it was alright. 

Their lips were pressed together roughly from the get go with absolutely not lead up into it. Hide squirmed underneath him surprised by the force but found himself immediately being pushed backwards into the wall. His arms flailed behind him trying to brace for impact but found hands already wrapping around his with fingers intertwining forcefully. His back hit the wall with a loud thump and his head followed soon after causing his vision to spin for a moment. Hide was beginning to see a pattern occurring with the way Kaneki liked to kiss him. Restraining his arms time and time again could be an indicator of him needing control or just not wanting him to escape? He tried to analyze it more deeply and think of the root cause but the situation was heating up more quickly than he could allow himself to think.

Kaneki didn't give him a moment to breath, he had already pinned Hide's trapped hands to the wall and his kisses were progressively becoming more and more passionate. His mouth was eventually forced open the other boys tongue was already pushed inside without consent. 

Intense would be one way to describe it, Kaneki really didn't mess around.

Hide didn't fight the unexpectedly desperate kisses although their pace was far faster than he would have wanted. Kaneki's tongue aggressively moved through his mouth forcing his own tongue down into submission. This was defiantly not like the Kaneki he'd known before, this one was confident and assertive and knew exactly what he wanted. That was good and all but would he be willing to stop if he went too far?

Unintentionally, Hide found himself wiggling around underneath; his hands strained against the iron grip and his body shifted from side to side. The silver haired boy's eyes narrowed at the resistance and halted their kisses for a moment but didn't pull away. Hide gasped for breaths he had forgotten to take. Suddenly he smirked uncharacteristically against Hide's mouth.

Something slid against his ankle causing him to jump in surprise breaking the slight contact their lips had had. It moved up his leg quickly to his waist sliding against his belt buckle and pushing him back against the wall. "That's cheating," Hide complained loudly straining against the appendage pointlessly. He wouldn't admit it to Kaneki but the rough treatment was sorta turning him on.

Kaneki shrugged and let go of his hands, "You need to hold still." Hide rolled his eyes in mock irritation.

The Kagune removed itself from his waist and Kaneki began to kiss along his jaw moving down to his neck. Cold hands moved to Hide's waist and slipped under his shirt smoothly shocking him enough for him to whimper unintentionally as they moved up his torso. The hands hesitated momentarily at the noise giving Hide enough time to really feel the embarrassment from the situation. Having his chest explored so freely was a bit violating. His face was getting redder by the second.

Kaneki let his hand continue as he kissed the squirming Hide's. His lips traveled down further and began to suck at the skin with noticeable force. Flesh pinched between his teeth at he bit down as gently.  
A surprised gasp escaped Hide's lips and he wrapped his arms around Kaneki's neck for support which only encouraged him to continue. He bit down harder as he trailed down his neck finding it harder and harder to control himself from drawing blood with each bite. The gasps from his friend came one after another now as he stopped trying to control his breathing.

"Ka...ne...ki..." Hide moaned loudly his eyes lidded over with hands grasping Kaneki's shirt. Kaneki bit down too hard lost in the moment and he tasted blood in his mouth. Hide whimpered painfully and pushed his face down onto his friend's shoulder trying to control his watering eyes.

He felt guilty but continued sucking at the spot regardless finding it hard not to help himself to the blood already seeping out of the wound. His tongue traced the bloody indents greedily urging them to bleed faster.

"What... are you... doing?" Hide's voice was growing nervous. His eyes flicked over to Kaneki trying to get a feel of the situation. There was no response, just the feeling of painful sucking and then a growing pressure against his hips. "Oh my gosh, is this turning you on?" Hide demanded in disbelief only to have both hands under his shirt clench and nails dig into his sides. Kaneki's mouth stopped it's sucking almost dejectedly.

"It is!" He accused him only to have the edge of his shirt pulled up with out warning exposing his bare chest. The collar was pulled up over his head and he pulled Hide's arms up to fully remove it. He grabbed for his stolen shirt desperately but it was flung across the room far out of reach.

"Wait no!" He pleaded only to be ignored by Kaneki who was freely explored his bare chest with his still freezing hands. This was beyond humiliating especially since he knew full well he was a bean poll in comparison to him. He shook like a leaf under the groping hands that suddenly began moving lower down his stomach stopping once they reached his belt. Hide's breath hitched in his throat knowing what would be coming next if he didn't say anything to stop the fingers already working at his belt buckle. Would he stop though? "Kaneki..."

His hands halted their process his head shot up from Hide's shoulder. Crystal clear grey eyes held his gaze with utmost seriousness, "I went too far, didn't I?"

"Uh, well..." Hide tried searching for the right words, "It's not that, just you know... I'm not going anywhere, despite what I said about this being a one time thing. That was a joke right? You don't have to take things so fast."

Kaneki nodded letting his arms drop to his side defeated. Hide didn't want to say he was surprised that he'd let up that fast, but well he was. "If it really means a lot to you we could try something a bit different?"  
Despite not entirely understanding what he was thinking, Kaneki bobbed his head up and down in approval. After being given the go ahead Hide gently took hold of his shoulders and swapped their positions so that his back was against the wall instead. Shaking hands hesitantly unbuckled Kaneki's belt and unzipped them letting his pants slide down to his ankles. Kaneki lifted an eyebrow finally understanding what he meant to do. Hide slid the waistband of his boxers down carefully looking up at Kaneki to make sure what he was doing was okay. A quick nod gave him confirmation to continue and he crouched down taking hold of Kaneki's hips in either hand.

A shiver ran up Kaneki's spine as Hide's mouth wrapped around him and began to move up and down on his tip. He moved further in being sure not to choke himself in the process by starting out slow. It was a bit infuriating how gentle Hide was being with him but he felt himself getting worked up by it regardless. Kaneki leaned against the wall for support when his knees threatened to give out from the incredible feeling. His hands reached for Hide's head roughly trying to find something to hold on to so he didn't go crazy. His back arched and his hips jerked forward automatically when he felt a combination of teeth and tongue against him. He found it impossible to hold in his moaning so despite his best efforts. He bit his lip to choke out the embarrassing noises that threatened to leak out of his mouth.

He didn't end up notice how much he'd been pushing Hide's head into himself until he felt the blond squirming under him. He thought momentarily about doing nothing to keep the pace moving quickly but finally ended up releasing Hide from his iron grip. It was really difficult to not control every aspect of the situation.

He felt himself getting close to climaxing and grunted trying to warn Hide. There was no response, "Hide... I-I'm... I'm gonna..." Hide glanced up at him nonchalantly and continued working his tongue against him as if he didn't have a care in the world. It was finally too much and Kaneki released into him. He held it in his mouth for a second and then swallowed it with a rather disgusted look on his face. Not very sexy, but it didn't seem that Hide cared too much about that.

Kaneki exhaled deeply trying to compose himself while Hide helped him get his pants back on. "Looks like you had fun," Hide laughed seeing the disheveled state Kaneki was in. " Thanks for helping me with my tongue."


	2. Anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Actual shameless smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to dedicate this to the lovely Ela from the comments section that prompted me to write a second half. I feel like with the latest chapters of Re there's really no need to explain myself. Also I'd like to thank Insanitydonewell who forced me to start the fic and spidersrorg who made me finish it.

“What time is it?” Hide groaned pathetically pulling the bedding over his eyes as a very bright and very unfriendly light flickered on.

“Two in the morning,” Kaneki replied as if that was a normal time to go to bed. For someone who hardly seemed to sleep maybe it was, but Hide was quite literally only human. He grabbed the remaining sheets from the bed and rolled himself into them effectively blocking out the light and turning himself into an over sized burrito. He faced down into his pillow smiling blissfully.

Kaneki sank down into the bed next to him and tugged at the blanket.

“Come on share.”

"What's the magic word?" He tried slyly.

Kaneki sighed and shook his head, "Is it, ‘please’?"

"Nope."

He frowned, irritation apparent, "Seriously Hide?"

A muffled giggle came from under the blanket. “That’s not it either.”

“Hide.”

“Sorry no.”

"Okay fine,” Kaneki replied with mock seriousness, “I guess I'm gonna have to pull out the big guns." His weight shifted over in the bed until he was crouching next to Hide. Both hands grasped the blanket and with one strong pull tore it away from his boyfriend tossing it across the room entirely. He straddled the surprised Hide with his knees with one fluid motion trapped the blond beneath him. It was at that moment that he cursed himself for sleeping in only a t-shirt and underwear because he could feel absolutely everything through them when Kaneki shifted his weight down near his crotch.

Kaneki's hands shot up his shirt, "You've made the tickle monster mad, plead for your life!" Kaneki exclaimed poking at Hide's ribs gently sending him into a fit of giggles.  
"Ahhhhh! Stop that Ken!" Hide tried laughing uncontrollably. He pointlessly pushed at Kaneki's shoulders trying to throw him off.

Kaneki grinned mischievously, "What's the magic word."

“That’s cruel!”

Various swears leaked out through the giggles while Hide fought back unsuccessfully. He tried rolling out but Kaneki held him down with his thighs. He pulled Hide's shirt up over his chest and made a raspberry against his exposed stomach causing him to completely lose it.

"I concede! I conceded!" He managed to get out through the tears streaming out of his eyes, "Please I'll do anything."

Kaneki finally stopped and straightened up making direct eye contact. He raised an eyebrow suggestively, "Anything?"

Thinking for a moment about what he said Hide immediately grew red, "Ah! Well I mean..." His eyes glancing off into the distance. He began to nod as if to himself and then he looked at Kaneki and nodded again. 

Kaneki mimicked the action impatiently, "Well, what does that mean?"

"Yeah sure, why not?"

"You sure you're okay with ‘anything’?"

Hide looked certain now, "Yup, 100%."

“Even if things go farther than usual?”

“Isn’t that what you were getting at?”

“You know what I’m implying right?” His hands let go of Hide’s rib cage gently.

“Unless you’re thinking of getting up and filing your tax returns, I’m pretty sure we’re on the same page.” 

A smile played on Kaneki's lips faintly as he tried to conceal his building excitement. He leaned down and landed a kiss on the top of Hide’s head; his hand absently stroked through the blond hair. “Okay then.”

He wrapped his arms around Kaneki and pulled the warm body closer as Kaneki's lips trailed down to his nose giving it a light brush with his lips and then firmly planted themselves on his mouth.They felt so soft and inviting pressing down on his with the utmost care and precision. Rough hands cupped his cheeks now holding them as if they were made of glass. The pace of their kisses was almost leisurely in nature. By the time Kaneki slipped his tongue into Hide's mouth he almost felt like he had maybe misunderstood the intentions and that the end goal wasn’t as far as he’d been lead to believe.

One of Kaneki’s hands withdrew from his cheek and reappeared on his waist seizing the hem of his shirt tugging at it urgently. Hide felt his shirt slip up and he broke the kiss momentarily to allow Kaneki to pull it up over his head. The instant he was free their lips connected once again this time with more passion the last. 

Kaneki's hands reached for Hide's and he guided them down to the sheets where he pinned them down next to his head intertwining their fingers naturally. It was a habit of his that Hide had come to rather enjoy. The black nails dug into the back of his hands a bit as their kisses became more violent.

"Is Kagune okay?" He breathed against Hide's cheek kissing it delicately; his lips trailed further to his neck.

Although he couldn't help but wonder what he wanted to use the Kagune for he agreed, "Yeah, that’s fine."

A sudden sensation of something hooking around his ankles caught him off guard. He squeaked as the warm, wet kagune glided over skin rubbing soothing circles onto it. Kaneki smiled against his throat and pulled Hide's legs apart fluidly with the appendages and then slid his legs back between them without looking back.

He peppered his collar bone with delicate kisses tracing every curve and contour with his mouth. “You smell really good Hide,” His nose pressed into the skin and he inhaled.

“Like in a perfume way or in a breakfast way?” He joked trying to hide how flustered he was.

“In a Hide way.” The reply was ambiguous, but to be fair he wasn’t sure if he wanted to hear the answer to that. Learning he smelled like breakfast wasn’t exactly going to get this off to a good start.

Hide felt himself turn a bright shade of red as Kaneki's hands left his and trailed down to his legs pulling them up against him. He covered his mouth as he felt teeth scrape against his stomach and lick at the exposed skin dragging his tongue against it. He balled his free hand up in the sheets on the bed when Kaneki's hands reached his thighs. His head followed close behind and he felt soft lips press against his the skin where his hands had been moments before.

They sucked at his inner thighs and the teeth soon followed biting at the soft flesh. The broke skin and a generous amount of blood leaked down his leg. Hide gritted his teeth at the pain. This had become routine since their first kiss. Permission had been granted as long as the bites were in places easily covered so that even when they scared no one would see them and ask unnecessary questions. Because of this his ass and thighs had more than their fair share of painful encounters, but the effect it had on Kaneki made it more than worth it.

Kaneki continued to gnaw at the spot roughly careful not to pull up any skin. He licked at the blood greedily not letting a drop of it spill onto the bed. Only once he was worried that lingering at that particular location any longer might cause permanent damage did he moved further up the inner thigh. He made mark after mark as Hide tugged at the sheets trying to be quiet the further up he went. Soon a trail of dark red hickeys and teeth marks steadily trickling blood began to dangerously approached the hemline of his underwear. The sucking noises stopped suddenly and Kaneki's head reappeared from between his legs and leaned over to his stomach where he planted a kiss right under Hide's belly button.

“Sorry about this,” His voice was guilt ridden.

Hide waved away the apology, “Don’t be.” He felt Kaneki’s dick rub against the back of his leg through his shorts. Yeah, don’t worry about that; it was worth it. He was completely hard.

An involuntary groan escaped his mouth when Kaneki's hand strayed to his crotch and began palming him through the fabric. Hide arched up into it without thinking; reacting far more than he would have liked. The friction was greatly appreciated and soon he felt himself growing hot under the touch.

He bit his lip when he felt Kaneki's thumb hook the elastic band of his underwear and tug it down freeing him from the fabric. He lifted Hide's legs up and withdrew his kagune into his lower back so that he could pull the clothing off entirely leaving him naked under him.

"Hey that's not fair, take something off at least." He complained covering his eyes with his hands as Kaneki's raked over his bare body. It was nothing Kaneki hadn't seen before in the previous times they'd fooled around, but he felt way too vulnerable being the only one.

Kaneki almost hesitated, but then grunted in agreement, "Fine." He pulled his own shirt off and over his head smoothly and then shrugged off the shorts he had changed into only moments ago taking his underwear off with them. "Happy?" Hide parted the fingers around his eyes so that he could peek through them momentarily and he nodded. Their disparity in muscles was incredibly apparent and somewhat embarrassing.

A hand trailed down to his lower back aimlessly while his free hand grabbed at Hide's wrist and pulled it away from his eyes. "Are you alright? This isn't too much?"

He nodded, grateful that Kaneki continued to ask him despite the repetitiveness. It made the whole situation a bit more comfortable knowing that he was willing to stop at anytime. Kaneki's weight shifted as he leaned over the side of the bed sifting around under it until he came back up with a small container that Hide instantly knew the purpose of. Where did he get that from? Did he have it on hand just in case the two of them made it this far? 

"Can I?" Kaneki requested looking serious. After this point it would be difficult to back out.

"Yes," He responded with more certainty than he thought he was capable of at this moment.  
Kaneki confirmed his answer with a slight dip of his head. His fingers pried open the jar deftly and coated themselves with the lube. Once he had a good amount they disappeared back between Hide's bent legs and out of sight. Oh but he felt them, he felt Kaneki's black fingernails trace around his entrance and then a single digit push inside causing him to shake involuntarily.

Kaneki raised an eyebrow, "Relax." He used his free hands to guide Hide’s hands to his neck giving him something to hold onto. He wrapped his arms around it and buried his face into Kaneki’s shoulder.

"O-okay," He stuttered trying not to bite down on his lip too hard as the finger began to move around inside him stretching him open. Another finger was eventually added and then a third. He kissed at Kaneki’s neck encouragingly marveling at how calm he had managed to stay in this situation. They’d never been this far before and yet Kaneki continued on without faltering somehow knowing exactly what to do. 

“Wow Kaneki, you’re good at this,” He gasped out teasingly, “did you have a girlfriend or something in high school that you didn't tell me about?” The chances of that were pretty small. If Kaneki had been dating someone Hide would have been the first to figure it out. Rize had to have been the first girl he ever asked out.

Kaneki stopped and withdrew his fingers rather suddenly earning him a concerned glance from Hide. Completely red in the face, which really was a rare sight nowadays, Kaneki stared at the wall opening and closing his mouth as if trying to form words. “I uh… I didn't… I went online... and…”

Complete silence followed for a few moments after.

“Did you look up videos?”

“What? Uh… yes…” Kaneki didn't know what to make of that question.

“I see.”

Another moment of silence.

Then, unable to control himself any longer, Hide burst out laughing against Kaneki’s shoulder. The mental image of Kaneki looking up video explanations of people fingering each other was too much for him to take. 

“Stop that!” Kaneki skin was flushed bright red with embarrassment, “I didn't want to mess up and hurt you, I was…” He had lost Hide completely to the fit of laughter. He frowned humiliated and irritated, “Hide.”

Laughter.

“Hide.” His voice was dead serious.

More Laughter.

Things had been going so well up to this point, but now he’d completely lost his attention. At least it had served it’s purpose to relax him a bit, but squirming embarrassed Hide was his favorite sort of Hide and he would get that back one way or another even if that meant being more aggressive and possibly a bit ruthless. One of his hands trailed down to Hide’s hips and the tips gently traced the bone until his laughter died down. They stopped only once they reached the base of his dick.

“Kaneki what are you doing.” Hide’s voice wavered nervously.

He didn't respond and instead wrapped his hand around Hide’s cock purposefully and began pumping it earning a very unrestrained gasp. “Kaneki!” He whined breathing heavily against the crook in his neck. His legs quivered as if trying to hold himself back from thrusting into Kaneki’s palm. 

Dumping more lube on his hand he rubbed them against each other growing painfully hot under his own touch. He wanted nothing more to lose it that second and pound Hide into the mattress until he was unable to walk for a few days. He wanted him to feel everything and scream his name as he came, but once again restraint was necessary. If he hurt Hide he wouldn't forgive himself.

He wanted to hurt Hide though, to break him, to feel his ribs crack under his touch, to crush his jaw between his teeth as he chewed on his tongue-

But he wouldn't go that far. 

After reaching the edge of sanity and going over it, it was harder and hard to keep a grip on himself. The controversial beliefs he held onto so strongly seemed more and more ridiculous every day. Holding himself back against the voices constantly whispering in his ear was becoming next to impossible. They increased in numbers and ferocity everyday with the more Ghouls he devoured.

His current arrangement with Hide couldn't be permanent.

This wasn't the time to think about this, not now with Hide under him blushing and panting and otherwise looking completely perfect. Now was the time to enjoy this while it lasted. He positioned his dick over Hide’s entrance and pushed in slowly trying to show as much self control as he was physically able to. The friction and the tightness was almost too much for him, but he managed to get about half way without slamming in. He pulled out and then returned slowly feeling nails dig into the back of his neck. 

“Kaneki, what do you think you’re doing.” Hide demanded practically hissing against his skin, “Go rougher! This is torture.” His breath was hot on Kaneki’s throat and all the self control he had managed to keep until this point vanished. Hide wanted more? “Come on Kaneki,” He begged pushing himself up against his hips. Kaneki hoped he knew what he was asking for.

He slammed his full length into Hide violently rocking him back and forth. Hide lost his grip on Kaneki’s neck during the initial impact and fell back against the mattress shocked. Kaneki leaned his face down so that it was inches away from Hide’s,“You want it rough?” The commanding tone of his voice didn't make it sound like he was asking a question.

Self control! He practically screamed at himself.

Hide gasped wordlessly and turned his head to the side unable to keep eye contact with the steely grey eyes that stared at him shamelessly. Hands grabbed Hide’s hips to steady themselves pushing him down as he slammed him into the mattress. His thumbs rubbed circles into already bruised hips tracing teeth marks and pressing into them painfully.

The Kagune was back again; It broke through skin on Kaneki’s back and snaked out on their own accord. Two lazily wrapped around Hide’s ankles again and pulled them up and out lifting him up and giving Kaneki a better angle at his ass. He saw Hide’s mouth forming into words of complaint. He spoke over them cruelly, “Jerk yourself off.”

That was too much. He felt like a backseat driver to himself.

One of Hide’s free hands grabbed at his own dick obediently and he began to pump himself erratically. He fell into the pace of Kaneki’s rough thrusts and soon liquid was steadily leaking out of him. The look on his face was absolutely heavenly. His mouth hung open gasping for air letting noises escape freely unlike earlier. 

He looked so good like this; a complete and total wreck consumed by pleasure.  
Kaneki knew he was getting close, but Hide was probably just about to climax with the way pre cum was leaking out of him. He wouldn't let him do that just yet; he wanted them to cum together. 

A free branch of his kagune wrapped around Hide’s wrist constricting tightly around it until he let go. He moaned at the loss of contact and pulled against the restraint trying to free himself. Seeing his other arm twitch, Kaneki sent his final strand of Kagune to pin it to the bed. “Beg for it.” He whispered a smile playing on his lips. He could have swore he saw already scarlet cheeks turn the tiniest bit redder at his words.

‘Kaneki I-”

“Beg,” He had to hear that sweet voice plead with him again as it had earlier. Asking him to go faster. Telling him to be rougher. He needed that.

Tears formed in the corners of Hide’s eyes as he continued his futile struggle against the kagune. Finally as if deciding that his pride wasn't worth it, through gritted teeth, Hide managed to murmur a quick “Please”.

“What was that?” That wouldn't do.

“Please.”

“Please what?”

Hide hesitated, his eyes welling up with tears and humiliation, “Please let me cum.”

“Say it again.”

Kaneki’s eyes watched his expression like a hawk observing every movement of his jaw as he formed the words again with much more desperation this time. “Let me cum Kaneki!”

“How bad do you want it?”

“I want it so bad, please,” He pleaded the tears finally leaking down his face.

One of Kaneki’s hands drifted away from his hips and began stroking him again. Hide moaned loudly, his back arching up into the touch as if desperate to finish before Kaneki tried to pull anything like that again. He came violently over himself, the fluid spilling on his chest. Kaneki followed directly after the tightening space serving as enough friction for him to finish. He filled him with cum riding out his orgasm inside Hide before finally pulling out and releasing his abused hips.

His kagune withdrew itself letting go of their captured limbs allowing his body to fall limp onto the bed. Sticky and panting Hide finally managed to catch Kaneki’s eye. The guilt finally hit him full force and he felt himself shrink back waiting to be scolded.

“Well that was something else,” He stated simply. “I guess I noticed it before, but wow you really like being in control don’t you?” His word choice was purposefully vague causing Kaneki to wonder what exactly he was referring to. He didn't really have the heart to ask. “I guess I could get used to it, just a bit gentler next time okay, my ass is gonna hurt like hell tomorrow.”

Kaneki raised an eyebrow, “You’re not mad at me?”

“Nah, I can’t be mad at you. However if you wouldn’t mind I’m in a bit of a situation and tissues would be very helpful.”

As if thinking for a moment, Kaneki chose his next words carefully, “...A sticky situation....”

A loud groan followed, “Don’t take that tone of pun with me. I will roll over and you will sleep in this mess if you do that again.”

Kaneki stood up chuckling and retrieved the box of tissues from the bedside table. Okay maybe he’d gone too far on the bad joke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'ma bag o' dicks


End file.
